I Cannot Leave
by Yaetchiyo
Summary: Roderich found Elizabeta crying in a cathedral. With bruises on her wrists and a cheating husband. She feels like she can't leave though. Can Roderich convince her to leave an abusive Gilbert?
1. Chapter 1

Elizabeta sat on the front pew in a large Cathedral. Her hair was elegant as always. Her green eyes stared down at her thin, fair-skinned hands. In them rested two rings. Both made of gold. They were her engagement and wedding ring. The engagement ring has 4 small squared diamonds placed in alinement. The wedding ring was gold with a single sapphire. The light shining in from the stain-glass windows dances on the brilliant blue gem. It was small, and it made a blue line of light show on her hand.

A single tear fell from her face and smothers the gem. Elizabeta threw the rings across the empty church. She cried and covered her face as tears ran like a stream down her face. Yet, no sound came from her except gasps for air and an occasional aching sound. These types of tears are the worst.

The beautiful Hungarian woman's heart ached from the heart break she suffered. Small hardly noticeable lines of mascara ran with her tears. She bit her lip to try and stop her self from screaming.

A cold, salty tear touched her lip. She wiped her tears quickly as she heard some one open the doors of the cathedral. Her eyes were still puffy and red. Her nose still red and her voice and heart showed the pain she was in.

She retrieved the rings and placed them back on her finger. "Oh, Hello Elizabeta! How are you today, where's is your husband?" asked the visitor. Elizabeta turned around to see it was Roderich. They were childhood friends and used to be sweet hearts but they had both grown to love others. Although, Elizabeta was still married but Roderich's wife had died 3 years ago.

"H-hello Roddy. Gilbert is working." she replied after a few moments trying her best not to look at him.

"Eliza, what's the matter?" He walked over and kneels in front of her and looked at her face before she quickly tried to stand up and leave but he caught her hand and made her sit again.

"Elizabeta! Tell me what happen! Why are you here crying like this?"

She took a breathe, shakily. Tears still clung to her red cheeks and dripped like rain from the water line of her eyes. She pulled up the sleeve of her black dress to reveal a large hand print in her wrist made of black and blue bruises. She pulled up the other sleeve to reveal another bracelet made of black and blue bruises shape in a handprint.

Roderich's delicate violet eyes widened and turned cloudy as a single tear dripped like a star down his perfect skin. It was so unusual for a boy to have. He embraced her deeply. His thin but masculine arms wrapped tightly around her back pressing her body against him. It was comforting for Elizabeta to fell a loving touch again. Even if his tight hold pressed on her bruises, cuts and burns she ignored it. This pain was lovely.

His soft lips, also unusual for a man, lightly brushed her neck as she whispered kindly. "Gilbert hurt you. It was him wasn't it?"

Elizabeta gulped and let out another shaking breath as she nodded and spoke with a cracking voice as she help back tears. "Yes, he also has been coming home late. Smelling of other women."

Roderich had let go of her as she spoke but before she could even finish her sentence he pulled her against him and stroked her hair in rested his chin on her head with his arms wrapped around him. He didn't say a word. There where no words to say. The childhood friends stayed silent.


	2. Chapter 2

Roderich had dropped off Elizabeta as her apartment. The woman thanked him and walked into her apartment. She glanced at the clock, it was 1:23 A.M. Her husband, Gilbert, wasn't home. Although he was supposed to be. He got off of work at 8:00 P.M.

She sat on the couch near the door and waited. Nearly an hour after she arrived at her home, Gilbert staggered and swayed into the door way. He smelled like beer and perfume. A bit of red lipstick was slightly visible on his neck.

Elizabeta stood up and looked at Gilbert square in the eye. "Where have you been?" she demanded.

Gilbert snickered and tried to kiss her, "At work, of course!" she dodged the kiss and he fell forward and his hand slammed on the wall. He glared at her, and she glared right back at him. She wouldn't show she was afraid. Even if she was terrified of being hit again.

"C'mon Eliza! Today was a hard day! Give me some lovin' babe!" he pinned her against the wall. She squirmed.

She used to love when he did that to her, but only when he was sober. Only when he didn't smell like other women. Only when he loved her.

Elizabeta pushed him off of her. "How dare you! Cheat on me! Then come home like nothing happened! What do you think I am? One of your little sluts?" she yelled and she feared up slightly. A tick formed in Gilbert's jaw.

"You are nothing but a stupid bitch! How dare YOU talk to me like that!" he said grabbed her wrist with all his might.

"Let go of me!" she screamed as she tugged her wrist away.

"Nein! I do what I want to! You do not control me!"

Elizabeta spat in his face and ran across the room as he stepped back and wiped his face.

"What the hell?! Why you little-" he marched angrily toward her and pushed her against the wall so hard picture frames fell. Elizabeta looked him in his heartless, crimson eyes. He smacked her with a firm hand across the face. She collapsed to the floor with cloudy eyes and a stinging cheek, she looked at the photo that fell. It was their wedding picture. She stared happily into his eyes as they held hands at the altar. The glass was cracked, right in between the two of them.

Elizabeta cupped her own face and tried to crawl away but he kicked her down. Held her down by digging his heel into her shoulder.

"STOP! You're hurting me! Gilbert!" she cried in pain. Gilbert just smirked, pleased to see her in pain like this.

He reached down and picked her up by her hair. She clutched at her hair and his hand wanted him to release her. He yanked harder as she did so. Tears rolled down her face and Gilbert only smiled more pleased.

He held her face in his hand, roughly before ordering to her feet. He swung his fist as her.

Gilbert was drunk though, Elizabeta easily moved out of the way and his fist slammed into the stainless steel refrigerator.

Elizabeta ran toward the knives. As she reached for one he grabbed her from behind and pulled her away.

"NO! STOP! LET ME GO!" she screamed and cried. Hoping a neighbor or anyone would hear.

"Make me!" he laughed in her ear. She kicked him in the shin. He staggered back gasping and grasping his shin. Wincing in pain as she shrugged him off and ran back into the kitchen were she grabbed a frying pan from the sink and just as he grabbed her shoulder she spun on her heel and swung the cast iron frying pan right into his cheek bone.

Gilbert fell to the floor with a thud. At first he just laid there but then he groaned in pain and tried to get up but collapsed again. She stepped over him and ran into the living room, still armed with the frying Pan. She picked up the phone, desperately and dialed Roderich's number. It didn't even ring. She looked around and saw the house phone cable had been unplugged.

Elizabeta heard Gilbert groan and try and stand up while cursing under his breathe.

She grasp desperately at the cable with shaking hands and tried to plug it in as fast as she could. By the time she plugged in the cable and dialed in the number, Gilbert was right behind her.

"what the hell do you think your doing?" he demanded as she listening to the phone ring.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

No answer.

FUCK! She screamed inside her mind. The voice mail went on as Gilbert tossed her aside from the phone sending her to the floor. The voice mail recorded Elizbeta screaming and crying for help as Gilbert bashed his fist into her elegant body repeatedly…


End file.
